callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Exodus (Modern Warfare 2)
Harrier What is the role of the Harrier aircrafts in front of the house of the HVI? They lift off when the player approaches the crashsite. Obviously, they could also have something in common with the death of the HVI as they arrive before the player at the HVI.They could be investigating the downed plane for survivors as when it goes overhead when you look only a handful of Parachutes are seen indicating that there may still be crew on-board. If the HVI was affiliated with Shepherd, and therefore had knowledge of his role in the airport massacre, there is a chance Shepherd had him assassinated, making the harrier his get away. Suicide? I removed the remark about the HVI committing suicide given that there is no indication that he did - Although he does have three bullet wounds on the torso which would seem to be the most obvious cause of death. 17:13, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Strange Soldier Why did they drop the odd looking soldier storyline? I would like to know what the tatoo's meant :All we know is that he looks a lot like Makarov's men, including the tattoos. I guess this is supposed to be foreshadowing but its easy to miss since you don't have to pay attention to this detail. OmgHAX! 03:59, November 30, 2009 (UTC) The guys who kill the soldier appear to be Shadow Company, while the solider could have been someone who might have been able to expose General Shepherd for starting the war. The scene is probably a foreshadow of Shepherd's betrayal. --RonGizzie 19:31, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Carrying I put myself between the wheels of Honey Badger and it pulled me along with out me dieing I suspect this mission's ending is a foreshadowing of plot developments in Modern Warfare 3. It is observed by Sgt. Foley that the HVI's panic-room showed no signs of forced entry, hinting that the HVI opened it himself -- perhaps because he was deceived by someone he trusted, or was tricked by someone who had inside information. What's more, the briefcase was found opened, indicating that something valuable inside had already been taken before the Rangers got there. If these notions are true, speculation abounds. Since it seems evident Shepherd wasn't the culprit (him being the one who commanded Foley and his Rangers to secure the HVI in the first place), who then tricked the HVI and took whatever it was inside the briefcase? The presence of the dead Russian with the unique tattoos -- the same tattoos as seen on Makarov's men in the mission "No Russian" -- seems to indicate that Makarov was involved. Perhaps the HVI was himself a conspirator in-league with Shepherd. And at that point in the storyline, Shepherd and Makarov's secret alliance may have still been intact, and this is how the HVI was tricked into opening the panic-room. Some of Makarov's personal commandos were sent along with the Russian invasion force, and were tasked by Makarov with getting to the HVI and taking what was inside the briefcase. Using the pretense of the alliance, the HVI was tricked and killed by Makarov's men, and they made off with the contents of the briefcase. If this theory is true, it seems likely that whatever it was Makarov obtained from the briefcase will be an important plot-device in the next game. generation kill references At the start of the mission,during your short ride in the humvee, there are tins of "dip" around the interior. Dip is a kind of chewing tobacco Marines consume regularly in generation kill. Also, there is whats look like a pack of charms (boiled candy) on the floor of the humvee. charms are regarded as bacd luck in US military vehicles. 21:19, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Artillery - AC130 I removed the note about the artillery coming from an AC-130 because it's very unlikely. First, A AC-130 isn't any good if your enemy has any air defence because it is big, slow and has to get quite close. So, it would be very stupid to use one when enemy air defences like the Shilka anti-air tank shown in this level were in the area because they would take it down. Also, the AC-130 wouldn't need somebody to laze the targets. I suppose they used laser guided artillery shells, propably 155mm. High Value Individual Crime Scene Investigation I went back through the mission Exodus to work out exactly what happened with the HVI. I have provided a very in-depth analysis of everything you can see, and what it means. The C-130 Hercules *The plane was travelling in a N-E direction before clipping the top of a building, skidding about 100m through the large fenced off grassy field, and then breaking up *The area in Exodus is called 'Arcadia', but is believed to be based upon Sterling, Virginia. *The back breaks off, and and rest of plane slides and turns into the front of 4677 Brookmere Road *There are small holes in the lower section of the front of the plane, indicating the possibility of it being shot down by anti-aircraft artillery The Harriers *As you enter Brookmere Rd, two Harriers take off *There is no mention from a character that makes it seem unusual *With above considered, it must be an American aircraft *They seem to be taking off from the large field that the C-130 skidded along Environment Observations *A lot of items thrown around, some that wouldn't have been affected by the plane crash *Bookcase covering the panic room has been thrown aside *Sgt. Foley believes there is 'no sign of forced entry' *Extensive bullet damage in the eastern corner, the N-W side and on the wall that the HVI is leaned against *The panic room inventory has the briefcase, with IW information and manilla folder dossiers *There is an indestructible laptop *Many copies of a letter-style document on the floor, could be important information The HVI *The High Value Individual dies with a phone in his hand, and his gun next to his other hand. This indicates that he was shot dead either sitting where he lies, or at least with minimum movement. *He has blood over his right eye, however there is no bullet mark, and it seems as though he was shot in the right collar bone, and the right lower rib-cage. *That means no execution style bullet hole, therefore there was a struggle Deaths and Blood *Obviously there is the HVI, and the Russian *There are another two pools of blood with a blood splatter indicating a headshot or bullet exit *Another dry blood splatter, debatable whether it would have meant death to the victim. *Bloody footsteps all around the panic room, including: **Around sink (to wash hands?) **Around briefcase **Up to and around the chair and chess set *There are footsteps of roughly three people leaving the panic room *And two people leaving the body of the dead Russian (presumably the dead Russian was the third member) * THEREFORE MY THEORY REGARDING THE EVENT (based purely on what I've seen, not implying anything) For some reason an agent of General Shepherd finds himself in the area (resident?) and reaches the panic room of 4677 Brookmere Rd. He makes the call to Shepherd to tell him his status and provides a SitRep. Shepherd obviously sees him as a massive objective, as he then diverts a Battalion to find him. There is only one HVI, it's a male, and is expecting the Americans to arrive as he knows the counter-callsign. However obviously this doesn't go to plan, and another group attempt to extract (whether or not this was by the hand of Shepherd is unknown). They run through the house, throw over objects looking for the panic room, which they find behind a bookcase. They somehow manage to get the HVI to open up (knowing the callsign "Icepick" from Shepherd or persuading the HVI to open) and enter the panic room. It seems as though they are trying to take the HVI alive, or would have shot him dead straight away. They must coax him to leave with them, as there is blood outside the panic room. Sometime after entering/starting to leave, the HVI realised that he wasn't with the right people, and opens fire on extractors. He kills the few soliders that had entered the panic room (including the dead Russian), and then proceeds to go back into the panic room and begin calling for Shepherd/help. The other members of the extraction team that were at the house run up the stairs, and start a blind fire fight, with bullets spraying the back wall, and the HVI's Desert Eagle spraying the eastern corner where the entrance is. He then seems to run out of a round, and the extractors enter and shoot him dead. They now take all the information they can, scout out the Panic Room for any other information, and then leave. Now comes the plot twist that is possible: Twist #1 (If Sheperd): This would make the extractors from Shadow Company, and they would have done the opposite of 'No Russian'. They were Americans with the one Russian Ultranationalist, and once the event was over killed him to make certain that the Russians were blamed when the Americans arrived a short time later. Their escape could be explained as the two Harriers that then leave the area. Twist #2 (If Not Sheperd): The russian forces remove the dead bodies, but don't have enough time to remove all of them before the Americans arrive. This is explained by the Russian in the kitchen, who could have been preparing to leave and was getting food before he left with his forces. Hope you find this all interesting, and also any criticism and/or questions would be great, because this event is something that is so pivotal to the MW2 mystery, and could even be a part of MW3 (if IW get their act together) RaptorMW3 07:37, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Possibly letter-style document fell out of the briefcase? By the way, MW3's going to be made by Sledgehammer Games, not IW. ToShootToKill 07:48, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Also, the Harriers could be Russian or General Shepherd's Harriers, and they are leaving with the Intel. ToShootToKill 07:49, September 19, 2010 (UTC) That's a good analysis, Raptor. The Harriers might have even shot down the C-130 if that was on Shepherd's agenda. -- CoD addict (talk) 07:54, September 19, 2010 (UTC) @ ToShootToKill: Scattered are copies of a letter/email document, kind of generic, but still good. Isn't the SH game different to MW3? And they couldn't be Russian, as Foley, Dunn, etc would have made a comment if two enemy fighter jets were within a few metres of them @ CodAddict: Yeah it may have, or maybe by the anti-aircraft turret that you take out? Anyway on the Exodus/Transcript it called the C-130 an AC-130, can we fix that? RaptorMW3 12:42, September 19, 2010 (UTC) 'Err... Why is there the seemingly Rascist symbol over the M4A1' This is defacing a Wiki Page, so lets fix it. And how do we report people who do this. Geekius Maximus 20:57, September 27, 2011 (UTC)